Who's Your Secret Santa?
by JShark419
Summary: It's time for an Xmas party hosted by Chris. Everyone's invited, including Noah. He has to get a gift, because it's a Secret Santa thing. Who did he get and will the person like their gift? Will he like the gift he gets? Secret Santa for SecretAgent12!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or RR. No profit either.**

 **Here's my Secret Santa. It's to SecretAgent12, I really hope you like this. Because it was a blast to write.  
**

* * *

A light snow fell from the sky to the ground below. Windshield wipers were needed to have visability of the roads. There was by no means a snow storm, but there was enough snow to still need windshield wipers.

A backseat passenger watched them swish back and forth, as he waited for his destination to be reached.

He looked down at a piece of paper in his hands. He unfolded it and reread what it.

 _Chris Mclean, here. You are here invited to my groovy mansion for food, fun, and whatever else we'll have. Like me._

 _Anyway, the reason for this gathering is for our first and probably only Christmas get together._

 _As you've been informed before this letter was sent. You were asked to get a gift for a special giftee. That giftee is your secret santa. When you arrive at my estate, we'll be switching presents. So I hope you didn't botch this by getting something cheap, because if you did, we or I should say, I will have a laugh at your expense._

 _Everyone from the first six seasons will be attending, or hopefully will be._

 _So I, Chris Mclean, do not neccessarly await your arrival. But thanks to the producers of Total Drama, I am forced to. So be to my mansion by five, because we exchange at seven._

 _Yours truly, the host with a moat. Chris Mclean._

 _._

 _._

 _Crap, I wrote a typo. I meant to say, Your Host with the MOST, Chris Mclean._

With the roll of his eyes, the passenger just sat back and sighed. This get together or whatever it was called, really wasn't their idea of what they wanted to do for the holidays.

Christmas was in fact a weeks length of time away, so they honestly would rather be sitting on their couch watching Home Alone on television. Not being forced to share an evening with some of the worst people they've ever met. Some of the weirdest to.

The passenger looked up at the windshield and saw the wipers were still being put to use. As the person watched them, the driver looked at the rear view mirror and saw them looking forward.

"Aren't you Noah?" they suddenly ask.

"I am," he deadpanned.

"Like, oh wow, this is so exciting," they say, nearly jumping out of their seat.

"And why would that be?" Noah asked, looking out the window, to see boring scenery pass by.

"Because it's not everyday I get a celebrity in my backseat," they answered.

"Yeah, I would never really expect the taxi service to be to exciting," Noah said. Indeed, Noah was in a taxi, because his family was to busy with other things to give him a lift.

"Yeah, it ain't," the driver sighed, "I wish I could go to school and be what I always wanted to be. But I can't afford it."

"And what have you _always_ wanted to be?" Noah asked not really caring, but asked anyway.

"A clown in the circus," the taxi driver replied, "I have a real knack for slipping up on stuff, so slipping on a banana peel would be a cinch."

"Real interesting," Noah deadpanned. "How much farther until we arrive?"

"A few minutes," the driver replied.

With a bit of relief now pouring out of him, Noah was glad this boring ride was almost over.

Sometime later, Noah arrived at his destination. As he stepped out of the cab, he turned to the driver. "How much do I owe you?"

"C$ 200 buck," the driver said.

"Ugh...I don't have that much," Noah said, surprised by the amount. He pulled lint from his pockets

"For you though," the driver blushed, "I'll let it be free."

"Really," Noah asked, still surprised.

"Yup," the driver smiled, "I just ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Noah arched his eyebrow.

"A kiss," the driver said, as he smooched the air.

Noah was now creeped out, as he said, "I'll just pay a different way."

"I was just kidding," the driver giggled, "but actually, can you sign my forehead?" The driver held out a permanent marker.

This was better, Noah thought. "Alright. I'll sign your...forehead." It was better than a kiss at least. He signed the dudes face and the taxi drove off.

Noah walked through the automatic doors of the building he had arrived at and walked up to a line. The only luggage he was carrying, was a single backpack.

As he waited in line, he heard an annoucement over a speaker, "due to the snow, flight 281 to Houston has been canceled."

Noah kind of hoped that his flight would get canceled, to give him a reason to say he could not make it. And yeah, the bookworm, lived pretty far away from the host, so he had to take a plane to get there.

Soon enough, the line had dispersed, as everyone that had been in front of him had been taken care of. He walked up to the lady at the computer.

"How many I help you?" she asks.

"A 10:15 flight to Montreal," he said.

The woman typed on the computer in front of her, "And what is your name, sir?"

"Noah!" he replied.

"Last name?" she asked.

"I don't have one," he replied, "Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch never gave me one."

"Alright," the lady said. "You're flight leaves in twenty minutes, so don't be late." She handed Noah his ticket. "Your seat is which ever one the ticket says it is. Have a nice flight."

Noah walked away, deciding not to give the lady a response. He checked the ticket to see which gate he needed to be at. 292. He then checked the directory and saw it was on the opposite side of the airport.

So with a gasp and a quick in his step, he ran to the other side of the airport. But first, he had to get through the security checks. Having to wait in line, was boring and very time consuming, but he did it. Soon enough, went through the metal detectors.

The alarm went off on him, he nearly had a full body cavity search done. But Noah quickly found the culprit before they could. A coin lodged in his shoe.

So now with security behind him, and his single bag in hand, he ran to the gate.

The ticket checker looked at Noah's ticket and then looked at Noah, "I'm afraid sir, you've missed your flight."

"I have?" Noah questioned, kind of relieved though.

"Yes sir," the ticket checker apologized, "it just took off."

"Damn," Noah cursed, "I wasted so much money on this ticket."

"It's a shame, isn't it?" the ticket checker shrugged.

Noah had no clue what to do now, but before he could think too much. He heard laughing.

Noah looked over and saw the ticket checker laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Noah demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

"You actually thought your flight left," the ticket checker said through gasps of laughter. "It didn't leave."

"What?" Noah yelled, making a few people turn and stare at him. Which he ignored.

"Yeah, you still have five minutes," the guy says, after calming himself down.

"What's with the damn joke?" Noah growled.

"I don't know," the guy shrugs, "you better get going or you'll miss it."

Noah yelled, "I could've already been on the plane, if your dumbass didn't SLOW ME DOWN!" He then grabbed his ticket before kicking the guy in his shin.

"Ouch," the guy wailed in pain, as he clutch his lower leg.

Noah entered the hall that lead to the plane. He saw no one else, so he assumed everyone else must have already boarded. He quickened his pace, and as he the turned a corner, he saw the stewardess closing the door.

Noah ran to it, yelling, "WAIT!" He put his foot in the door before it closed.

The stewardess felt something wedged in the door and quickly reopened it. "Oh, sorry," she apologized, "I didnt see you there. You're lucky. We're about to depart."

"I see that," Noah groaned, now with a sore foot. He showed her his ticket and then went in search of his seat. He seriously hoped for an aisle one.

He walked down the aisle, looking at his ticket. He read the numbers and found his seat, halfway in the back. And to his relief, it was an aisle seat.

As he approached his seat, Noah saw he had company. Someone had the window seat. Without acknowledgeing them, he opened the overhead compartment and stuffed his bag inside.

Noah breathed a sigh of relief as he took his seat. Knowing he had made it just in time. The egghead rested his noggin against the head rest and closed his eyes, figuring he mine as well take a small nap.

Noah had dozed off for a moment or two, before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

With a groan, Noah opened his eyes. He turned to see that it had been the person by the window. "Can I help...?" His eyes went wide. He knew this person. It was Courtney.

"What are you doing on this flight?" she asked him curiously.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Noah replied. "As for me, I'm going to a Christmas thing, Chris invited me to. What about you?"

"Same as you, Noah" Courtney answered, as she leaned back in her seat. "As much as it's going to kill me to see certain faces again. I've decided it might be worth my while."

"And why exactly is that?" Noah asked.

Courtney shrugged at him, "holiday spirit I guess?"

Noah lifted his eyebrow at her. He didn't really believe her, but he had a hunch he knew her real reason. "You're mother gave you some inspirational words, didn't she?'

Courtney looked at Noah and sighed, "how'd you figure it out?"

"It's the same reason, I'm going," Noah said. "Also along with the fact she wanted me to spend time _outside_ of my room."

"So there are people you don't want to see either?" she asked. "Who are the people you don't want to see?"

Noah thought for a moment, "Cody, Duncan, Justin, Alejandro, Leshawna, Harold, the Wonder Twins...should I continue?"

"Wow!" Courtney said in surpise, "I don't even have that many people. The only people I really don't want to see are Duncan, Gwen, and maybe Harold and Leshawna."

"Yup!" Noah deadpanned. He tapped his hands on his thighs, "so, did you hear about the Secret Santa?"

Courtney nodded, as she reached down for a bag near her feet, as she did this, Noah looked out the window and saw the plane was taking off.

Courtney brought up a small red bag with orange decorative paper inside. "Mines right here."

Noah nodded, knowing that his was in his backpack. "Well, it looks like we're both prepared."

Courtney agreed, "I'm guessing yours is in that pack of yours. I always saw you as a well managed individual."

"Thanks," Noah actually appreicated.

"No problem," she said. Suddenly Courtney became curious, "who did you get for your Secret Santa?"

"I got...DJ," Noah answered. For some reason, that question, made him very nervous.

She nodded, and decided not to notice his sudden chill.

Noah wanted to quickly get the focus off of him. "Who'd you get?"

"I got Heather," she replied. She opened the bag and showed Noah a pair of earrings.

With a bored expression, Noah gave fake smile, and then a fake reply, "nice."

Courtney put the jewlery back in the bag. She then turned back to Noah, "You need to work on that."

"Work on what?" Noah crossed his arms, he already knew what she meant.

"You know what?" she beamed at him.

He looked back at her, "Fine! They're good for Heather, I guess. But eh, I wouldn't know fashion if I took a twelve hour seminar on it."

Courtney chuckled at that. "You need to get out more."

"That's the reason why my mother sent me to come on this trip," Noah shrugged.

Courtney shook her head, "for someone with a cranium your size, you sure don't seem to use it a lot."

"Says the girl, who kept saying she was a CIT," Noah shot back, "did you ever become one?"

Courtney gasped and then glared, "I was only joking around. Take a chill pill. And as a matter of fact, I did."

Noah took a deep breath at an attempt to calm down. "Sorry, I just over react sometimes."

"I see," Courtney observed. "Maybe you should get that checked out."

Noah would've said that there was nothing wrong with him, but he didn't want to start an argument. Plus he could also say she does or did the same thing. But instead he said, "maybe."

The two sat in complete silence for a few minutes, during this time, they saw that they were now in the air. Eventually, Courtney piped up.

She turned to Noah. "I showed you what I got Heather," Courtney said, "what did you get DJ?"

Noah's nervosity meter rose again. "I got him a Teddy Bear that says Mama on it's stomach."

"Interesting," Courtney said, "kind of boring, but it should fit his kind heart quite well."

Noah nodded as he thought to himself, _DJ's not my secret santa. How am I supposed to answer these type of questions, when in fact, it is Courtney who is my secret santa?_

They sat in silence for a bit longer again, as the plane continued to get them to their location, which was Montreal.

Noah rested the back of his head on the head rest, thinking about certain things outside of the plane ride and the secret santa business.

Courtney was too busy with her PDA to notice Noah had drifted off to sleep. She looked over at him and shrugged. If he slept, he was quiet, which could keep her mind at ease. Though she knew Noah in general was a quiet person.

She looked around at the other passengers and hoped none of them would be annoying. The CIT turned back to her PDA and did whatever she wanted on it.

Noah had indeed fallen asleep.

* * *

 _Noah was suddenly jolted awake. He lifted himself from his seat and looked around. He lifted his hand and felt his head. It was wet._

 _He brought his hand down and saw a white liquid, "what the?"_

 _"Oh, sorry sir."_

 _Noah looked to the aisle and saw a lady standing there. She held a baby in her arms. She looked down at him, with an apologetic expression on her face._

 _Noah realized what happened, when he saw a baby bottle in the infants hands. Milk splashed onto his scalp and woke him up._

 _"It's alright," Noah replied, taking a handkerchief and wiping his head._

 _The lady looked skeptical, "are you sure?" she asked._

 _"Yeah!" was Noah's simple answer._

 _She nodded, not feeling like this was worth much more of her attention. She walked off._

 _Noah sighed, resting his back down, hoping to catch some more Z's._

 _He turned to see what Courtney was doing, and to his surprise, she was not there. She must be in the bathroom, he thought._

 _With a curious question on his mind, Noah saw a stewardess walk past._

 _"Hey, stewardess, I have a question," he called her._

 _She turned and walked back to him, "how can I help you sir?"_

 _"How much longer until we reach Montreal?" he asked._

 _The stewardess looked baffled. "Montreal? This plane isn't going to Montreal. It's heading to Nashville."_

 _"Nashville," Noah gasped, "as in Nasville Tennessee of the States?"_

 _The stewardess shook her head. "Why is that a problem?"_

 _"I thought this plane was going to Montreal," he said, shaking his head, "how did I get on the wrong flight."_

 _The woman shrugged, she had no idea. "If there's anything I can get you, please don't hesitate to let me know."_

 _"A one way ticket to Montreal would be lovely," Noah said sarcastically._

 _The stewardess frowned, but didn't reply. She went off to another passenger, whom was calling for her._

 _Noah hit his head on the seat in front of him, ignoring the complaints from the person who sat in it. How in the world did he get on the wrong flight?_

 _He closed his eyes, wondering how he would fix this. He had no money to buy another ticket and doubted his parents would come get him._

 _With the will of just wanting to sleep until the flight was over, he let this course of action take effect. That is until he gets a tap on his shoulder._

 _He slumps back in his seat to see who it was. And it was a face he never expected to see. "Emma, what are you doing here?" he asked._

 _She had her hands on her hips, as she eyed him. "I can't answer that."_

 _Noah was more baffled now then ever, he opened his yap to say something else, but he was interupted._

 _Over the planes speakers was the pilot. "Mayday, mayday. The plane's hit some strong turbulence. Everyone strap in."_

 _Noah got up and moved to the window seat so Emma could take the passenger seat, but she didn't sit down._

 _Emma sat down, "hold on Noah!" she said._

 _"To what?" he asked turning to her, "for what?"_

 _She looked at him and down at his hand. She grabbed it and held it within hers._

 _Confusement and uncertainty filled Noah, as he waited for whatever to happen next. And what happened next, was some of the worst words he could ever hear._

 _The pilot came back onto the speaker and said, "we're going down folks, we're going down."_

 _Screams of terror filled the plane. And then a sudden jolt sent people into a panic. Noah watched out the small window and saw the plane make a nose dive. A straight diagonal, heading down._

 _"We're going to crash," he panicked._

 _"Noah!" he heard someone scream his name._

 _He turned to Emma, "hold me," she says._

 _Before he could react, he felt her clutch him and the two were brought together._

 _"Emma," he clutched her. "We'll be okay. We'll be okay." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the impact. "Emma it will all be okay."_

 _When he opened his eyes, he saw he was clutching air._

 _"Emma!" he called. "Emma. EMMA!"_

 _"Noah!"_

 _"Emma?" Noah looked around and couldn't see her. Just a cabin full of terrified passengers._

 _"Noah!"_

 _"Emma, where are you?"_

 _"Noah...wake up!"_

 _"Wake up," she repeated._

* * *

Noah jolted awake in a cold sweat. He felt his head, it was wet from sweat. He looked around and saw a few people staring at him. Including the stewardess from early.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked.

Noah didn't know. Whatever that was he had, felt real. So real. "I...I...I think so," he answered.

"Are you sure?"

Noah turned to see a familiar face.

"Are you alright?" Courtney repeated.

"Just a nightmare," Noah assured him.

"Can I get you a glass of water?" the stewardess asked.

Noah nodded and she went to go get it.

Courtney held her PDA in her hands, as she looked worriedly at Noah. "You must have had one heck of a dream, if it made you yell out during it."

"I yelled out?" Noah questioned.

"Yeah, just one word though," Courtney replied, "you kept repeating the name Emma."

"Emma," Noah said as he looked down at the seat in front of him.

"She's that girl you hooked up with during the race, isn't it?" Courtney asked.

Noah nodded, with a sigh. "We tried to hook up."

"Tried? You two aren't together anymore?"

"After the show, we tried to stay in contact with each other," Noah explained. "It was alright for a few weeks, but eventually we just got to busy with our lives. She's trying to become some sort of lawyer or something, which with her classes, takes up so much of her time. And likewise with my medical training."

Courtney nodded, "I can understand that. She's like me, I'm in law school myself. Classes and studying take up alot of time."

"I understand myself," Noah admitted, "she said, maybe once our college lives are behind us, that maybe we'll have a better chance at being together. But for now, it just can't happen."

Courtney didn't really know what to say, so she sat quiet. Taking the time to look out the window.

Noah sat quiet himself, trying to figure out why his mind was so focused on Emma. It must be because of how much they have in common. They're practically the same person, minus his sarcastic side and the genders part.

He decided it wasn't worth the stress to figure out, as much as he wanted to figure it out.

Noah looked at Courtney, "how long was I out for?"

Courtney looked at her PDA. "Three maybe four hours," she answered.

Noah thanked Courtney. He then asked, "how are you getting to the hosts mansion once we land."

"Prepaid Taxi," she answered, "you?"

Noah didn't really know, "I don't know. My own taxi I guess."

Courtney then said, "I'd allow you into mine, but I dont think the driver will allow it."

"No worries," Noah promised, "I was just curious, in case you need a lift."

She nodded, "that's very kind. I hope you have enough though, to pay for your taxi."

"I do," Noah patted his pocket.

The two sat in silence between the two for a while. The stewardess asked if they needed anything. Noah asked about the water he never got, she got it for him. He also got free peanuts.

Courtney didn't need or want anything, she had filled her stomach before the ride, plus she figured she'd save her appetite for whatever Chris might be serving.

"Crazy contraption," Courtney said, bitterly annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked.

"This," Courtney motioned to her PDA. "It's not working well."

"Maybe it's the plane," Noah suggested, "I don't think most gadgets can be on during this time anyway."

"No, it's always like this," Courtney sighed, "for the past few months anyway. I've been hoping to get a new one, but I can't afford it."

"Maybe someone will get you it for Christmas?" Noah said trying to be optimistic.

"As if," Courtney scoffed at the idea. "I don't really celebrate the holidays. Chris is lucky I'm even going to his little party." She air quoted the last couple words. "He's lucky my mother said something."

Noah understood and some what agreed, "holidays aren't really my cup a tea either. I'd rather spend time reading than opening gifts from under a tree."

"I actually don't mind spending time with my family," Courtney relayed, "but since I'm older. I'd rather focus on my career."

Noah looked at Courtney, he was learning more about this girl, than he ever thought.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. The two of them did their own thing as they awaited thier landing in Montreal. Noah didn't fall back asleep. Instead he fetched a book from his pack and read. Courtney herself did do some sleeping.

Eventually the plane landed and they exited the plane. The airport was busy, as expected.

Courtney found a sign near the doors with her name on it. She walked up to him, "you're miss Courtney?"

She nodded.

"Shall we go?" they ask.

"Just a sec," she replied. "Is it possible for a friend to ride with me?"

The driver quirked their head to the side, "I got a message saying only one pick up."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting this either," Courtney stated, "but he doesn't have any other way to where he needs to go, which is the same as where I'm going."

"I don't think I can," the driver said sadly, "if he can pay for it, then I guess I can allow it. If not, then I guess not."

Courtney, hestitentally, walked over to Noah. "He said you can ride, if you can pay for it."

Noah pulled the inside of his pockets out and a lint fell to the floor.

"As I thought," Courtney said.

"Welp, I'll find another way," Noah assured her. He pointed to the bus stop sign.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," Noah said, "Just tell me what time it is quickly."

Courtney checked her PDA. "Quarter after 3."

"Thanks, I better get a look at the bus schedule. I'll see yah, there." Noah walked off.

She watched him disappear into the crowd before turning back and walking to the driver. "He's not coming. We should get going."

The driver nodded and led the way to the cab. When they got there, the driver gasped. He saw a cop writing a ticket and a tow truck, hauling the cab away.

"What the hell?" the cab driver screamed at the cop.

"It's parked near a fire hydrant," the cop pointed the pen to one.

"Fudge," the driver groaned.

"Thanks for reminding me," the cop said, "we're having a surprise party for the captain today. So I shant be late." Before he left, he took a ticket and stuck it to the drivers forehead.

The driver was now steaming mad.

Courtney just rolled her eyes, "you should really watch where you park."

The driver ignored that, "You're going to have to find another cab or a different way to where ever you're going." He walked off.

With a sigh, Courtney went back into the airport in hopes of finding Noah.

The bookworm was actually still in line waiting for in line for bus info.

Courtney cut the line to get to him.

A guy saw this and screamed, "no cutting missy."

"Shut it," Courtney growled, "my friend's up there."

"Yeah, mister," a random lady behind the random guy shouted. "Leave her alone."

"She's cutting though, I have an important flight to Whereverville that leaves in 30 minutes," the guy complained.

"Like I could care," Courtney snapped.

Noah, a few people ahead, heard the commotion, and turned around to see what was going on. To his surprise he saw Courtney.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "shouldn't you be on your way, already?"

"Dumbass driver parked in a no park zone," Courtney huffed, as she approached, "so I'll be riding the bus with you."

With a shrug, Noah allowed Courtney to get into line in front of slash next to him.

"Hey, no cutsies," the guy complained.

Courtney was fed up with this guys complaining. She looked at Noah, "he's not worh it."

She let the steam leave her system, as she calmed down.

"Eh, I can't aford an aiport brawl find it's way on my resume when I become a lawyer," Courtney sighed.

"Exactly...I guess," Noah sort of agreed.

Soon the line had dispearsed and Noah and Courtney got the bus information they needed. So they walked to the bus stop and waited.

The bus would pick them and other random people in about five minutes. And lucky for them, their stop was along the route the bus was taking. Only problem, there were many stops before it and so it was estimated an hour and 45 minute ride.

"So cutting it close," Noah deadpanned, as he remembered the time they had to be there.

"I don't really care if we're on time," Courtney said bluntly. "This isn't a college course. It's a useless get together."

"I see it as the sooner I get there, the sooner I can leave," Noah shrugged. "I honestly don't know why we have to show up two hours early. Maybe an hour, but not two."

The bus came and they boarded it. They paid the right amount of coins into the machine so they could stay. They took their seats and the bus was off.

"So, do you think everyone will show up?" Noah asked Courtney.

"Couldn't care less if they did," Courtney admitted. "The less people, the better. The less people, as you said, the faster we can leave."

Noah agreed. He knew his secret santa would be there, so he couldn't care less about who else showed up.

Just then Noah feels something hit him in the head. It wasn't anything hard, but enough to know he was hit. Said item bounced into his lap. A paper ball.

"What's that?" Courtney asked.

"Idk," Noah replied, as he turned in his seat to see where it came from.

And for the umpteenth that day, he was surprised. Another familiar face was stairing at him from the farthest back seat. Not necessarily a familiar one to him, but Noah knew that guy.

"Um, a friend of yours is here," Noah turned back in his seat.

Courtney now confused and curious looked over the seat and saw who he was talking about. "I'm surprised to see him. But we were only a thing for two episodes. So I hardly call him a friend."

Noah unfolded the paper and saw it read:  
 _Scott here. To lazy to get up. But yeah, hey Courtney._

Noah crumbled it up and tossed it at a random stranger.

Scott huffed, "stupid know it all."

Noah ignored the redneck. "What did you see in him again?"

She shrugged, "His entire cast generation are weird."

"Eh, not everyone, but yeah, mostly agreed," Noah nodded. "The one after his has the real weirdos in it."

"The one with the wizard, disney princess, and nut job who thinks zombies are real?" Courtney asked. She chuckled at the thought of such people existing.

"That's the bunch," Noah deadpanned.

"I can't believe Chris picked such one note people," Courtney said. She looked out the window and saw tree after tree pass.

"Agreed fully," Noah said, "We may have the wonder twins, a crazy girl, and a washed up hunk. But at least a majority is some what normal."

Scott could see the tops of the twos heads. He would send another note, but he ran out of stolen paper to do so.

He would stand up, but the driver (his grand pappy's friend's cousin's brother) said if he stood up, he would get the boot. So instead of communicating with either of the familiar faces, he crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

Just then green mush hits him in the face. He looks over and sees a mother having a hard time feeding her infant. "Oh great," Scott huffed to himself, as the baby flung more baby food into his face.

The bus ride was long and tedious, it made a dozen stops before they reached the intended one.

Noah was asleep and Courtney had to wake him when they arrived. He grumbled as he yawned and stretched. Saying he had a dream where he and Emma were on Jeaporady and they were on the final question and he was about to reveal his answer to see if he won. But before he could, he was awoken.

"You really do miss Emma, don't you," Courtney asked, as she exited the bus.

"What makes you ask that?" Noah exited behind her.

"You're constant dreaming of her," Courtney chuckled.

"Then, yeah, I can admit to it," Noah said strongly.

Scott was walking behind them, he looked back at the bus, "Tell my pappy, I'll be done by 9. So make sure he ain' late."

"You ain't my boss," the driver snapped. He closed the door and it shut on Scott's nose. But since Scott is a cartoon, he was alright, minus a bruised ego and red nose.

"Rudolph the red nosed Scott," Courtney joked.

Scott huffed, "funny!"

He pushed past them, and down the mansions driveway.

Courtney shifted her single bag on her shoulder. The two of them followed Scott to the mansion.

And since his time in the taxi with the crazed fan taxi driver, Noah noticed it wasn't snowing anymore. Just a few centimeters of the powder.

As the three approached, the saw the big building was covered in Xmas decorations. There was even a huge Christmas tree out front.

Before Noah or Courtney could knock and wait for an answer, Scott barged in.

With a shrug, they followed.

Inside they found a big room, a huge ass chandier hanging from the ceiling, as put by Scott once he saw it. A huge set of stairs led to the second floor in the back. To the right was a door and to the left was an opening leading to the huge living room.

"I wonder if we made it on time?" Noah asked as he entered the living room.

Courtney followed, "Kind of late. It's 6:04."

"Kind of?" Noah questioned.

Courtney shrugged, "we're here."

Noah saw another, smaller Christmas tree in the living room. There was a table beside it with a sign that read: _place secret santa gifts here then meet in dining room._

Noah dug in his bag and placed a wrapped package on top of the ones already there. He then wondered where he could set his bag.

Courtney set Heather's gift next to Noah's.

Scott ignored the sign and started to snoop through the gifts and was disapointed when he didn't see any with his name on it.

Courtney followed Noah to the next room where they found a big fireplace on the opposite end of the room. And a large dining table was in the middle along with another huge chandelier.

At the head seat was the host himself, Chris.

"About time you showed up," Chris slammed a fist on the table.

Noah looked around the room and only saw like half the cast there. "Um, I think we're missing some people."

"No duh," Heather snapped, from her seat at the dining table.

"Someone's grouchy, senorita," Alejandro winked at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Heh, like I really care," Chris laughed, "An hour til we switch. Whoevers not here get diddly squat."

"That's real nice," Duncan spat as he walked behind Chris.

Chris put a smug smile on his face, "And where have you been?"

"Meddling," Duncan said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Chris said. The host turned to Chef who was standing beside him. The cook was dressed as Santa. "Go make sure none of my belongings were stolen."

"You ain't my boss," Chef growled, as he walked out.

"What are we supposed to do while we wait for the others?" Zoey randomly asked.

"Mingle, talk, have an orgy, couldn't care," Chris yawned and stretched. Then resting his hands behind his head.

Zoey made a disgusting face at the last part.

Courtney just rolled her eyes as she took a seat. And just as she did, Duncan sat down next to her, "hey babe."

"Hey, orge," she smirked, before standing up and taking a different seat.

Noah saw this and started to wonder again, why half of them were even there.

"Gibberity Liberty, teleport me to a large city."

Noah turned to see Leonard playing cosplay. Yeah, proven case, the bookworm thought. Why was Noah here again?

Courtney ended up sitting down next to a girl from the third generation. Sky was her name.

The two exchange looks but don't say anything. But Courtney could tell the athlete's mind was on other things, as she eyed a certain male in the corner of the room.

Courtney looked over and saw another third generation contestant standing in the corner, looking at the floor, with his back to everyone. He was also bald, cause his hair hadn't grown back fully yet.

Noah took his book out and sat down next to Sam. The game he had some noise, but it wasn't anything Noah couldn't ignore.

"This is some party," Noah said sarcastically.

The CIT, rolled her eyes, but had to agree. She looked around and saw there only a few people missing, Geoff, Harold, Bridgette, Gwen, etc. Plus a few from the other generations she didn't know.

Just as Courtney was going to loser her mind from boredum, she turned and spotted someone walk in. An old acquaintances sort of speak, a friend she used to have.

Gwen spotted Courtney and made sure to avoid her. She didn't want conflict. She spotted Duncan as well and knew there were two people she wanted to avoid.

So she decided to sit next to some tall dude that looked like he was related to Izzy or a bigger version of Scott. Rodney she guessed his name to be.

Rodney saw her and blushed red, he turned so she couldn't see his face.

She didn't seem to know.

Courtney as much as she didn't want to interact with Gwen, knew she should clean the air between her and the friendly Goth girl. So she stood up and walked over to her once to be friend.

"Um...hey Gwen," Courtney greeted as friendly as she could.

Gwen turned to see her, "uh, hey Courtney."

The CIT could see the Goth didn't want to talk. But she was going to anyway.

Courtney sat down opposite side of Rodney. "Gwen, I just want to get down to it. I'm sorry for what happened back in All Stars. I should have never made that list."

"Yes, you really shouldn't have," Gwen agreed.

Gwen sighed, knowing this was hard as she expected. "I just want you to know that I am truly sorry. And want us to have our friendship back."

Gwen looked at the fancy silverware in front of her, staying silent as she thought of a response.

Courtney sat in silence herself, awaiting the Goth's answer.

As they sat in silence dulling over their situation. Rodney had to get up and move or else he was start blabbering again about being near such beautiful girls, such as Courtney and Gwen.

As he walked away, he nearly bumped into another girl, who had just entered the living room. "Oh, sorry," he apologised. Unlike other times, he wasn't transfixiated on this girl, which confused him.

The girl, just smiled. "It's alright Rodney." She then scanned the room for her crush, she didn't see him. But she found someone just as good. And he was sitting down reading a book.

She ran over and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Um...I don't know," Noah deadpanned, pushing the girls hands off his face. He spun to greet her. "What do you want Sierra?"

"I couldn't find Cody," she greeted back. "So you're the next best thing?"

"Why?" Noah practically demanded. "And don't say because me and him make the perfect pairing for your Fanfiction."

Sierra had her mouth open but was cut from saying just that. So she closed her mouth and dulled over what else to say. She came up with something. "I heard you and Emma broke up?'

"You are stalkerlicious, aren't you?" Noah spun back around and brought his attention back to his book.

Sierra saw Sam sitting next to Noah. The Super Fan grabbed his game and chucked it over her shoulder. Like a drooling puppy, Sam ran after it screaming, "Star Wars 8, no!"

Sierra of course could have taken the other free seat, but she didn't for whatever reason. She sat down and grabbed and took Noah's book away. "Talk to me about it."

Noah now grumpy, growled at her. "She has school. I have school. Long distance relationships never work out." He made a grab for his book, but she slid it down the table, where Chris grabbed it, tried to read it, got bored, and tossed it into the fireplace.

Noah gasped, as he stood. "That was a damn library book, you dick."

Chris yawned in reply.

Noah wanted to throddle Sierra and Chris now. But literally had his hands in the choking motion. "Sierra, you owe me for that book."

Sierra could see he was pissed, "maybe, I should go and bug someone else," she said nervously. Thumbs pointed over her shoulders.

Noah marched back into the living room and to where he left his pack. He totally ignored the crazy Izzy climbing the Christmas tree.

As Noah went for his bag, Geoff and Bridgette entered and set their gifts with the rest and entered the dining room. Of course they were holding hands as they moved.

They looked around for a great spot to make out and found it on a sofa near the fireplace. The two were headed to it when Bridgette noticed two of her friends sitting in awkward silence.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go see what's about," Bridgette relayed to Geoff.

"Gotcha, babe," Geoff smiled at her, "I'll go hang with Duncan and DJ."

Geoff walked off and Bridgette walked over to Gwen and Courtney. "Hey Gwen. Hey Court."

She was greeted with silence. Gwen was staring at her plate. Courtney was staring at what looked like Gwens shoulder.

Bridgette grabbed a chair and pulled it up, in hopes she could get these two to talk. "So, what's up?"

Courtney lifted her head, "I'm waiting for a reply."

"What kind of reply?" Bridgette asked, curiously.

After what seemed like forever. Gwen had enough time to think about everything. So before Courtney could explain to Bridgette, she answered Courtney her questioned.

"Alright Courtney, we can be friends," Gwen began, "I really shouldn't have held this in for so long. We're not in a competiton anymore. But that really hurt. I thought we had a trust, an inseperable bond."

"We do," Courtney quickly replied, "I mean not like Katie and Sadie, but we do. And again, I should have never made that stupid list. It could have been a sweet finale with us instead of what it did become."

Bridgette just sat back and listened. Glad herself to hear that it sounded like her friends were concealing old grudges.

Gwen didn't smile, but she did lift her head to look at Courtney. "It's going to take some more time, but I think I can begin to start forgiving."

"That's all I want," Courtney said releaved. "Other than having our friendship back."

Gwen nodded, before showing her first smile of the night. "I would like that as well."

"You two should hug to finalize your make up," Bridgette smirked.

"Can't do," Gwen said, as she looked at Courtney with a certain look.

Courtney quickly analyzed Gwen's expression and with her smile, knew what she was thinking. "Yeah, we can't hug," Courtney agreed.

Bridgette was going to say something along the lines of that it would make them both happier if they hugged, but Gwen interupted her.

"We can't...if..." Gwen started.

"You don't join us," Courtney finished.

"Group hug?" Bridgette questioned.

The two nod and Bridgette complied. A group hug it was. Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette embraced each other in a hug for a short brief of time. Happy their friendship could withstand even the crappy events they've all been through.

Their happy moment was short lived, as the three of them nearly die. How? By getting crushed to death.

Let's just say someone, whose always happy and jolly saw the friendship hug and had to get in on it.

Courtney was kind of wanting to bark at the large fellow to let her down, but thought otherwise. Gwen and Bridgette wanted to keep their ribs but knew it was the kind nature that was because of this.

Eventually Owen set the girls down. "Whoo. Friendship," he cheered.

"Hey, Owen," Gwen chuckled.

"Hey Gwen! Hey Bridgette! Hey Courtney! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays."

They watch him bound off toward another friend of his.

"Is there a thing as to jolly," Bridgette giggled.

"I don't know," Courtney admitted, "but that boy nearly broke us in half."

The three then hear a squeal. They quickly turn to see Owen had hugged someone else now.

"Owen, please set me down," Noah asked.

Owen was filled too much with excitment to hear him, as he bear hugged the bookworm tigher.

"Great, I'm losing feeling in my arm," Noah winced.

Owen set Noah down. "Sorry, little buddy. I just get carried away sometmes."

"Just like when you eat and fart," Noah questioned.

"Yeah," Owen said kind of embarrassed now.

"Nonetheless, it's what makes you great big guy," Noah said, as much as he hated to admit it. Owen was a big ball of joy. "Happy Holidays, dude."

"Happy Holidays, Noah!" Owen cheered as he grabbed Noah and bear hugged him again.

"There goes feeling in my other arm," Noah said.

By now everyone else had arrived. Or enough people where as Chris thought it be good enough to start the gift exchange.

"Gather around in the living room," Chris instructed.

Most everyone obeyed.

"When do we eat?" Owen asked rubbing his stomach.

"After we exchange," Chris replied as he took seat in a big armed chair made of leather.

Everyone else took a seat on the ground, on a couch/chair, or stood. And to the surprise, out of 52 past competitors. 51 of them had shown up. Blaineley was the only one who didn't show up because Chris never invited her.

"So who's going first?" Chris asked.

"Who cares?" Eva deadpanned. "Can we move this along. I have karate in the morning."

"Yeah, well, soon," Chris said hesitantly .

Just as some, most, or anyone could complain.

They hear a noise. They all look at the fireplace and see small rocks fall down over the fire.

"What the?" some said.

"Ho, ho, whatever, ho?"

"Is Chef coming down the chimney?" Amy scoffed.

"No, it's Santa," Chris grinned.

"If he you don't warn 'Santa,'" Noah warned, "then he'll be roasting chestnuts early this year."

"Nah," Chris laughed.

'Santa' came down the chimney and landed on the fire. Chris burst out laughing as Chef was sent screaming up the chimney, fell off the roof, and face first into the snow where he was cooled off.

"That was so mean," Courtney scoffed.

"But so funny," Gwen couldn't help but chuckle.

The door busts open and Chef storms over to Chris. He held a big red bag.

"You bastard," Chef roared.

"Is someone a little _burned_ because they failed their acting," Chris laughed.

Chef held the bag over Chris's head and dumped the contents all over him, which so happened to be bricks and pieces of cole.

So naturally Chris got clobbered with them.

Chef walked away, "I really hate my life."

Chris now had a headache and several bruises all over his face. "Let's get this going." He said with a swollen cheak.

"Quick, someone hit again, he's still awake," Scott snarked.

No one laughed, they just wanted this stupid time to be done with.

"So we'll be starting with gen 1 and then go to gen 2 and finish up with gen 3," Chris said. "Then we eat. You all spend a night in the comfiest beds you've ever slept in and then you can all go home tomorrow. Also, someone get me an ice pack."

Beth fetched him an ice pack.

"Alright, so, um...Duncan you go first," Chris instructed.

"To give or recieve," Duncan asked.

"Give you dunce," Chris winced in pain.

Duncan shrugged, as he stood up, fetched his gift, and was hesitant about giving it to his giftee.

"Come on Duncan," Chris complained, "while I'm still young."

"Heh," Duncan laughed, "I'd say something, but now's not the time." He then approached his giftee.

Gwen was surprised it was her.

"Who assigned these exchanges?" she asked Chris.

"Producers randomized it, so," Chris shrugs.

With a hestiating moment, she takes the gift from Duncan. "Thanks ahead, a time for whatever this is."

"Whatever," Duncan shrugged as he went to sit back down, "not like my parole officer gave me much a choice but to buy you something." This was lie, but wouldn't tell her that.

Gwen pretended like she ignored that. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her. "What?"

"We don't move on til you open it," Chris informed her.

With a sigh, she took the top off and moved the insides out to reveal her gift. A diary, but not ordinary diary. It had her name on, the letters made of sparkle specs. The outer part was a soft velver while it had a spiral for easy flipping through the pages. Best of all it had a lock.

"Thanks, Duncan," she said it more meaningful this time.

Duncan shrugged and gave her a nod.

"So we start off without a botch," Chris snarked out of boredum. "Gwen since you had just got one. You mine as well go next."

Gwen let Bridgette hold her diary as she stood up and fetched her gift. She grabbed it and walked over to Cody. She handed it to him.

Sierra wanted to steam so badly, but she decided aganist it. On the positive side, the tech geek nearly melted inside when just knowing it was a gift from her. Even if it was air, he could keep the box and it would be satisfying enough.

Gwen sat down as Cody's face returned to it's normal shade, from the red it had been in. Cody then tore the present open and found a new hand held gaming system.

"I'll cherish it forever," he said.

"Boring," Chris said unamused, "Sierra, brighten us up with your stalker ways and give your gift."

As Sierra fetched her gift for Tyler. Gwen looked over her gift. Courtney sat next to her, she looked up from the nice gift Gwen got, and looked at Duncan.

"I was expecting a shaving kit or swiss army knife," Courtney admitted, "but this is incredible."

Gwen looked down at it with a wide eyed surprised as well, she felt the velvet cover with her fingers. Soft and smooth. "I'm not sure, but I think it might be more than a forced gift."

Courtney didn't really know what that meant, but she had an idea. "Just maybe," she said.

Gwen nodded, as she looked up at said delinquent, who looked amused. Gwen saw why when she saw Sierra's gift to Tyler.

Tyler held a white box in his hands, "really Sierra? Really?"

Sierra giggled, "it was the best I could think of and I know you have that problem."

"Sierra," Tyler whined, as he hid the box. "You should..."

"Hold it," Chris interupted, "we don't need to know. It's just funny is all."

Tylers face turned as red as his sweats. He really wished people hadn't seen the ointment, now everyone knows he has a rash.

"With a humerous one now done and out of the way, Courtney, you go next," Chris instructed.

Courtney got up from her place and got the bag she had her giftee's present in.

Noah watched her, a bit nervous for whenever his turn would be.

Heather least expected Courtney to be her Secret Santa. So she was surprised to find jewlery as her gift.

"So, yes or no?" Chris asked.

Heather put the packaging aside and looked at the earrings she had recieved. She liked them, she really did. "I...ugh, already have this pair. But, the it's the thought that counts."

Chris shrugged, "Justin, you go."

Courtney watched as Heather put them back in the bag. "You really don't like them?"

Heather looked at Courtney, "as far as Chris knows, I don't." She smirked.

"So, a yes then," Courtney asked, as Heather nodded slightly.

Heather was cold on the outside but even she had a bit of passion somewhere within. So Courtney was relieved when Heather did like her gift, she just didn't want to admit it in front of too many people.

Courtney sat back down and Chris called on more people to go. Katie and Sadie got each other, boring. Ezekiel got Eva, he got her a punching bag. Eva got Justin a pocket mirror, she didn't know what else. Justin got Sierra, he gave her twenty autographed pictures of himself. Lindsay got Duncan, she ended up getting him stilettos.

"Um..." Duncan held the red colored heals in his hands, "thanks!"

"You're welcome, Doug," Lindsay smiled. She went back to her seat.

"Try them on," Chris smirked.

"Uh, no," Duncan said.

As people chuckled at Duncan. Chris called Heather to go next.

She rolled her eyes, as she stood up and fetched her gift. She walked over to Harold and dropped it into his lap, "Happy holidays nerd."

Harold cringed as it landed in his lap. "ugh, thanks."

"Open it," she said.

Harold did so. For a box all that was inside was an envelope. He opened the envelope and found tickets. He read what they said, _Magic Steve's Ultimate Fun Park._ He gasped in excitment. "I haven't been there since I was eight."

"Well, you have two tickets there," Heather deadpanned, "Their good for a 7 day six night trip."

Harold burst out with excitment, he stood up and gave the Queen Bee a hug. A look of disgust came over her face as she pushed him back into his chair. "Keep your hands off me, or you'll have a law suit."

The nerd was to excited to react.

"Alright, boring again," Chris said, "Izzy, excite us, would you?"

Izzy crawled out from underneath the tree, did a back flip, grabbed her wrapped present, did another backflip and landed on the shoulders of her giftee.

"Here DJ," Izzy said placing the present in his hands, as she balanced on his shoulders.

DJ took it, "why are you on my shoulders?"

She leaned in and whispered into his ears, "because it's fun."

She bounced off his shoulders and into Rodney's lap. Who turned red from having a girl sitting with him.

DJ unwrapped his present and found a dog bone. "This is random."

"You're big and wooly like a dog," Izzy woofed, from her seated position on Rodney.

DJ, didn't know what to say, mostly since she scared him.

"Interesting," Chris said, a bit intrigued. "I was hoping for a homemade explosive or a severed head, but that'll do."

Courtney saw DJ had his giftee. She looked at Noah with a confused expression.

Noah on purpose avoided his gaze.

"Why'd he lie?" Courtney asked herself.

"Who lied?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Noah!" Courtney said.

Gwen quirked her head, "you two talked?"

"We shared the same plane and bus ride here," Courtney relayed, "we got bored and talked some."

"And?" Gwen wanted her to continue.

As Courtney told Gwen about Noah saying he had DJ's gift, Chris instructed Dawn to go next.

"You're going out of order," Dawn said.

Chris shrugged, "Meh. Just give him your gift."

Dawn sighed as she got up from her lotus position, so she could give her enemy his gift. She grabbed her bag and gave it to Scott.

"Hmm, this is surprising?" Scott said. "Who would have guessed enimies could get together."

"You have the enimies part right," Dawn said, "but the together is far off. I'm just being kind and got you something."

Scott shrugged, "a gift is a gift."

Dawn watched as Scott pulled out a hand made necklace, made of reuseable materials. "Huh!" Scott said as he held it out from himself.

"You can keep it or throw it away," she said, "I didn't really know what to get you, so I did what I knew."

The necklace was made of a soft rope like string with a pendant like medalion hanging from the front.

Dawn was surprised as he put it around his neck. "Pappy, says always cherish a gift. He says it always means something to someone."

Dawn admitted that was sweet.

"Gag reflex," Chris groaned, "Next."

"Eh, your chin still looks like a butt," Scott chuckled.

Dawn found herself giggle at this.

"So, Mr. Romantic," Chris huffed, why don't you go next.

Noah watched as Scott shrugged and went over to his giftee. He gave Zoey an envelope. She found 200 canadian dollars in it.

The bookworm, glanced at Courtney. He saw her looking back. She didn't look mad, just confused.

He looked away.

"Everything alright, buddy?" Owen asked Noah.

"I hope so," Noah said back, not looking at his Ridonculous Race partner.

"Noah, you're up," Chris spoke.

Noah stood up and walked over to the table. He could feel Courtney staring at him with every step. He grabbed her gift and spun around to see almost everyone staring at him.

"Any moment now," Chris groaned.

Time for the truth to be revealed. He walked over to Courtney and she watched as he outstretched the gift to her.

"That explains everything," Gwen chuckled, summing up what Courtney now figured out.

"I was your giftee?" she asked.

He nodded, "I couldn't very well, tell you. That would have been cheap."

She understood as she looked down at the red and blue wrapping.

"I had a feeling you needed this," Noah added, "so I'm glad you said something."

Courtney a bit confused on it, unwrapped her SS gift and found what he meant by it. "This...this...is the best gift I've recieved in years."

Noah shrugged, "You said you'd never get one for Christmas. Looks like I proved you wrong."

Courtney opened the box to get a better look at her new PDA. She saw it had a clip so it could attach to a shirt pocket or a belt. It was made of a shiny black pastic. It had more buttons on it then her old one.

"It's the PDA 8000," Noah relayed, "the newest and most improved." Noah then went through other features it had, which gratefully impressed Courtney, because there were alot of them. It was like a pimped out cell phone.

"I can't thank you enough for this," Courtney said.

"No need, it's all in the name of the secret santa," Noah shrugged nonchalantly.

The next course of action surprised everyone. Courtney got to her feet and threw her arms around the shorter geek. Completely blind siding Noah with a thank-you hug.

"Wasn't expecting this,"he said.

"Aw," Chris said, "Mushy, but boring. Next!"

Courtney ignored the host as did everyone. "Thanks."

Chris felt ignored, "Cody, go," he ordered.

Noah nodded, at Courtney. "You're welcome. I just hope you didn't mind the little white lie on the plane."

"No harm, no foul," Courtney assured. "I just wish I could have given you something just as good in return."

"I don't need anyth..." Noah began to answer Courtney, but he was interupted.

"No worries, Court," Cody said, "I have that covered."

"Got what covered?" Noah asked. He began to turn around, but Cody spun him back around.

"I'm your secret santa," Cody said, "I need you to close your eyes before I give you your gift."

"If it will hurry things along, then why not," Noah shrugged.

Noah closed his eyes and when he did, he heard a whistle. "Now be quiet." He heard Cody say to everyone.

Then he heard everyone gasp. "What is it?" He asked.

"Isn't that..." Lindsay was about to say, but Noah heard her get cut off before she could finish.

"When I say now, turn around and open your eyes," Cody instructed.

"Yeah," Noah agreed. "Let's hurry this along."

A few second later. Cody said, "Turn around." Noah obeyed. "Happy Holidays dude. I hope you like your surprise gift. Open your eyes."

Noah opened his eyes and saw his gift in front of him. It was not wrapped, but it didn't need to be for Noah to be completely okay with this gift. It wasn't really an object per se, it was a person. Someone Noah hadn't seen in forever.

"How?" He turned and asked Cody.

"We shared the same calculous class, back at my college" Cody replied, "So I thought this was the best I could do."

Noah couldn't help but feel so spiritual now. Like Courtney, this one of the best times of his life. The person in front of Noah, the person Cody had gotten for his gift. It was Emma.

* * *

 **Hoped it was satisfying. Happy Holidays Chase. C:**


End file.
